1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front vehicle body structure having: a hood ridge which constitutes a vehicle body side on a side in a vehicle width direction of a front vehicle body; and a suspension support member located on an inner side in the vehicle width direction of the hood ridge, which supports a suspension and receives an upward load therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 4-349077 discloses a front vehicle body structure in which a reinforcing member in a lying Y shape is provided to a front side member (an apron) which constitutes a vehicle body side on a side in a vehicle width direction, and a front suspension holder is formed on an inner side in the vehicle width direction of the front side member.
When the reinforcing member receives an impact load from a front side of the vehicle, the reinforcing member transmits the impact load through a bifurcated portion thereof and a pair of branches extending in two (upper and lower) rearward directions from the bifurcated portion and distributes the impact load to an upper front pillar and to a lower side sill.